Vampire Smile
by IdratherbeinBritain
Summary: "And Nadia, who you kept alive for months in that dungeon, feeding on her until she went completely bonkers." My take (to an amazing song) of what happened.


_"Baby you need to leave, cause I'm getting drunk on your noble deeds. It doesn't matter that they don't get done, when I feel this cold they're like the fucking sun."_

And there He was. The open and shut of the dungeon door. He stood, back to the door, straight compared to my slump.

A soft 'plip, plip,' echoed from the corner of the room, making me turn my throbbing Head from Him, towards it. Anything else, but Him. His utter presence. That's what had attracted me, I suddenly realized, something in the back of my brain clicking, eyebrows raising tiredly. I hurt to move. It hurt. Everything hurt, even if I felt like I was frozen solid.

He dropped to a crouch, something He usually didn't abstain to. I was a human. Why would an Old One drop near to the floor for me? At least, that's what the others' sneered, Fergus, and…no I couldn't remember.

"Look at you," He murmured, fingers warm as they slid across the makeshift bandage on my throat. "I can not believe you've stopped…screaming. Isn't it nice?"

I juddered, body convulsing as I tried to voice something, nails scraping on the granite floor. Anything. What I thought of Him still. How scared I was. How out of my fucking mind I was. All I could produce was a raspy crack, and tears.

Maybe I was pathetic. Breath rasped in, then out, cracking weakly. He tsked, drawing His jacket from His shoulders, the silky murmur stirring me. Pathetic. Even as the man who'd trapped me in this dungeon wrapped arms around me in the silky interior of the jacket, I reached for Him, wanting to be held tight, like He did sometimes, still buried deep inside of me.

He sat without moving, as I practically clawed at Him, reaching for something. Everything was insane! I was insane! I was seeing vampires, wasn't that crazy?! Wasn't it?

Yes, my brain answered, almost sounding bored.

It was my brain? Not just some voice. Don't be crazy, Nadia, what would your mother say? Crazy. I shivered in His hold, clutching tight.

"So trusting," He almost purred, letting me touch Him.

"Let me go."

"But I do so love the way you beg."

"Let me go," I croaked again, eyes fluttering shut, fingers moving weakly to cover His.

Vampire's were supposed to be cold. What did that mean for my body temperature?

_Sod your body temperature! _My brain said eagerly, nudging my mind off it. _Look at Him, look at Him! You're not fit to lick His shoes, yet He's letting you touch Him. You don't want to go. You know you want to stay here. Shut up._

"Do you really mean that now?" He murmured.

"No."

"Good."

He stood up, brushing Himself off slightly, chucking me under the chin.

_Hal. _The voice said, because that's what it was, it's tone dreamy. _Lord Hal._

_"Baby I need a friend, but I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end. I'm here trying not to bite your neck, but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get...so drunk on you and kill your friends."_

Hal shut the door behind him, meeting Fergus's cheerful, yet malicious grin. He sighed, pretending to be tired, half smile inching it's way on to his face.

"She was such a pretty thing when you took her."

"Well, I'd say it was half your fault for driving her out of her mind," Hal murmured, starting up the steps, thrusting the jacket into Fergus's arms. "Clean it. And her. This time, let's keep our hands to ourselves."

"Well, that's no fun, is it?" Fergus snickered.

"Neither is it fun to hold a smelly human."

"Hold, sir?"

"Let hold, Fergus."

He sighed, straightening his vest. The first time he'd met the girl in the dungeon, was at a bar. He particularly didn't want to drink from her, do this to her. But she'd been so pretty in that blue dress, that delicate collarbone, that jingling laugh.

So, as he linked arms with her and her friend, keeping her entertained with little whispered nothings that sent that laugh echoing off the walls of the close pressed buildings. Her friend was killed off by the second alley, leaving her screaming and sobbing against the alley.

He cooed, dropping to grab her elbow, pulling her towards him, holding her close, brushing a tight ringlet over her hair.

"What are you?" she asked, lips trembling.

Hal tilted her lips up, kissing her deep. Fergus hooked the corner, seeing the girl, dead. He heard the slight sigh of annoyance, the thud of the body being kicked.

The girl squeaked as he pulled away, his grip on her arms tight to keep her from running.

"Come now. I'll make you need me, little human. I've always wanted a pet."

He turned her head towards Fergus. His friend nodded, sliding a finger over her cheekbone, claiming himself a taste of her lips. She shivered in his arms, fear sparking in her whimper. Hal was amused, finding it highly entertaining that she didn't shiver like that when he'd kissed her. Loved the fact Fergus hadn't murdered her friend, and he had but…here she was seeming to cling to him like life.

"Lovely. Couldn't have picked a better one, Lord Hal."

"Let me go, please," she begged, jerking about.

"Come now. I can't have you unwilling. It's not a part of the deal."

"The deal?"

"Why don't you be quiet, human?" Fergus sniffed. "Good God, you just chatter on, and on. It's fucking annoying, you slag."

"How about we be nice, yes, Fergus?" Hal snapped, nails piercing her skin, anger rising to his voice.

"Please, please," she sobbed, thrashing.

"Hush," he commanded her, pulling her along.

Fergus stepped back, turning to walk back to the pub. Of course, he hadn't really meant to kill her friends. She'd just been so pretty; and he'd wanted her. Alone.

"_You'll need me and we can be obsessed. And I can touch your hair and taste your skin, the ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin. Oh oooo…"_

Fergus had washed her, the futon white now. She slept quietly, thin cover pulled up to her chin. Hal touched her, and she woke with a jolt, eyes wide, hand fluttering to his face, checking if he was real.

He kissed her, assuring her quickly, slipping a hand between her legs. His fingers slid against her clit, massaging it before he pressed it almost brutally into her pubic bone, listening to her pleading shout. For what, he didn't know, but as Nadia's eyes searched his face, he moved forward. Hal's lips whispered against her, as he commanded, "Tell me."

Her back arched, and her eyes rolled back into her head. So easy to manipulate a simple little human, deprived of touch. She almost choked on her words; voice clearer now as she voiced his name.

"I need you."

"Good girl."

He slid a finger inside of her, almost groaning himself at the heat of her. So warm compared to him. Like the fucking sun.

"_Baby you have a choice, cause you burn my ears with your magic voice. I'm a paper doll, you can tear me up, We'll be the broken lovers with the poison cup. And we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air,"_

She shook under him. I did. Damn, he made me reconsider reality. That voice, urging me almost cruelly on. Commanding me; ordering me.

And I'd comply with it all.

We tangled together, Him utterly dominating me. His fingers broke skin, over and over, along with His teeth. But through it all, the pleasure never faulted, never once halted.

The once clean futon would be bloodstained now, I thought, slightly out of it as He pulled away. He stood above me, shoulders moving up and down, mouth surrounded by blood. My blood. Nadia's blood.

_You'll loose it, thinking about yourself in third person_, my voice told me, sounding incredibly amused. _meanwhile, here we are, positively broken. You want to die, don't you?_

I slid to a sitting position, huddling quietly as I shivered, body abruptly cold. He just watched, zipping himself back into His pants. Pushing tendrils of hair back from His perfect face, He considered me as His breath slowed, chest still bared.

"Now. Nadia," He crooned.

'_Oh god, look at me, don't you ever care...that I'm dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs? Steps stamp on above my head.'_

"Try and sustain this bloodloss. You have so far."

"Let me go. Or-or give me something to drink, more than water, more than," I broke into a coughing fit, heart slamming against my chest with every shudder and hack. "please."

He picked His top off the floor, barely sparing me another glance as He stepped out. The world faded to black as His footsteps led away.

_You're dead now, I know it. See, it's your fucking fault for not being good enough Nadia. I'd kill you myself, but sadly, I'd be dead too. Useless suicide. You cant kill an insane person. _my voice said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," I mumbled, rising out of listless staring.

_You don't tell me what do to. _

"Yes I do, you're _my voice_!"

_Hey! Don't get snippy with me. Who's the one lying bloody, on an equally bloody futon!_

"It's not only my fault!"

_Nadia liked him. So here Nadia is, dying!_

"Nadia is not dying!"

_She is! Can you see her?_

Nadia lifted her hand…I…lifted my hand. The dim light of the flickering bulb barely illuminated my bloody fingers. Maybe I was. And I was losing it.

_See. I told you, didn't I? _

Another Nadia sat on the corner of the bed, looking fresh, and vibrant, hair tucked behind the ear that faced me, pinned up with a silver hair ornament. The rest of her wavy black hair spilled on the other side of her face, a popular fashion in the 1950's. It seemed my voice had manifested itself.

_You need to take a deep breath_. She told me. _Besides, _she almost check out the door, brown eyes sweeping up and down it. _He's still fucking sexy. I know you love it when He fucks you like that. Isn't that a good way to go out?_

"No."

_Yes._

"No!"

_Listen, you, it's yes, you fucking- God, agree with me! I'm the sane one here!_

"You're not even real!"

_Says who? You? Because you don't seem all that balanced right now._

"I'm…balanced."

_You're seeing me. Not really balanced. _

"You could go away."

_It'd be hilarious if Fergus was listening right now! He'd tell Hal that you were insane. _

"Go away."

_Fine. You'll miss me though. _

I let my head drop between my knees, resting against wall. Tears slipped out.

'_Baby you're cruel to me, but you see I love it when you make me plead. I want a scar that looks just like you, 'till then I gotta learn to be a wiser fool.'_

"Fergus…tells me you're talking to yourself."

"kill me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

He grabbed me, jerking me viciously towards him, grabbing the top of my dress and ripping down. When I said dress, I meant the remainder of the blue piece I'd worn the day He'd kidnapped me. His lips crashed on my, slamming me almost brutally into the wall. I felt my rib break, and screamed into His mouth.

I felt Him smile, saw Nadia through the shock of pain. She was gazing hard at Hal, eyes narrowed, finger tracing down his back.

_Threesome, N? _

All I could handle in response was a tortured whimper of pain. I knew He was satisfied, by the way He kissed me harder. My voice ogled him, looking his chest up and down as He tossed his clothes to the ground.

_You're so lucky, look at that. Ohh. Why did you even say that? _

His eyes flashed black, and his fangs dug into my neck, skin bare against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing firmly against him urging him on. For once, His arms circled softly around me, catching me tight in His arms, inching me up the wall to finally push inside of me.

"Kill me please," I groaned, breath hitching as He moved.

His tongue traced a lazy path on my neck. And my disgusting nails made a patchwork out of his back, breath plooming in the cold air. I wasn't cold anymore though. In fact, with every pulse, my body numbed. We both came, a rip of feeling flashing through me.

"Please!" I shouted as best I could.

He let me drop to the ground, rearranging His pants quickly, fast this time, and turned to the door. It seemed he'd ignored my plead. At the last second, He turned back to me, considering me.

_You worship him. I know you do. You think of him as a God. Him, He, His. You'd never want to die._

Reaching down, He grabbed my hands, leaning down, meeting my pain dulled eyes. He turned my wrists up, kissing them only to insert His fangs into my wrist. The left hand dropped as He drank greedily from the other.

He kept his eyes locked with mine.

_Stop him! Stop him! God, you IDIOT! Stop him! _my voice became fainter and fainter, and finally, the old me dissolved.

"This isn't a mercy," He whispered. "this is death."

But it was mercy.

A faint smile flicked across my face.

Then I realized, I was watching Hal drain me dry. He dropped my wrist to the ground, taking the dress off the floor, daubing at His mouth. I sighed, feeling myself slip away. Slip away to the door that had appeared.

The vampire briefly turned to look at me, eyes unemotional. Colder than ice. Cruel. Oh so cruel.

Then he smiled, ticking a straight backed salute, gruesome nonetheless, my blood on His teeth.

Hal.

'_Baby you need to leave, and I know you know... that's why you keep ignoring me...because if you don't, gonna run me down, let myself go…'_


End file.
